Yay Ka-Boom-Boom
Go and pick up the wired car from the Bomb Shop. Park the car inside the Crack Lab. Get back in the car! (If the player gets out of the car) Kill the Guards, that will get their attention. Use the ramp to get into the crack lab. Park the car near the Chemical containers. Get out of the warehouse before the timer runs out. Escape out the Main gates. They've shut the gate! Use the Car to ramp over the wall. Get back to the Garage. }} Yay Ka-Boom-Boom is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to protagonist Carl Johnson by San Fierro Triads leader Wu Zi Mu from the garage at Doherty, San Fierro, San Andreas. Mission Cesar arrives at the garage and congratulates Carl for taking down the Loco Syndicate, but Carl is upset about the fact that he had to kill his childhood friend, Ryder. Cesar, however, reveals that Ryder previously attempted to have sex with Kendl. Woozie arrives and explains that the Loco Syndicate is now finished and the only thing left to do is to destroy the crack factory in Doherty. One of Woozie's guys has set a wired car for the job. Carl then goes to the garage in Downtown and picks up the wired Tampa, which he drives to the factory. The gate is closed and there are two guards that are killed by Carl, which prompts the alarm to go off and the gate to open, while more henchmen surround the factory in order to stop him. Carl gets inside the factory and parks near the chemical containers. He activates the bomb and escapes in time, the resulting blast destroying the factory and leaving a pile of rubble instead. The gate being closed, Carl manages to take a Voodoo and perform a stunt jump over some containers, which takes him outside the factory. Carl safely gets back to his garage, ending the Syndicate's operations in San Fierro. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go and pick up the wired car from the Bomb Shop. *Park the car inside the Crack Lab. *Kill the Guards, that will get their attention. *Use the ramp to get into the crack lab. *Park the car near the Chemical containers. *Get out of the warehouse before the timer runs out. *Escape out the Main gates. *They've shut the gate! *Use the Car to ramp over the wall. *Get back to the Garage. Reward The rewards for this mission are $25,000 and increased respect. The mission Monster is unlocked. Also, the player can now buy the Wang Cars showroom (only if the Driving School has been completed first), which unlocks the Zeroing In mission. The player may also buy the M4 from Ammu-Nation from this mission onwards. The player may also now traverse Tierra Robada, Bone County and Las Venturas without getting any police attention, thus opening the entire map to the player, although Carl cannot yet buy safehouses in Las Venturas. Despite the new areas opening up, several more San Fierro-based missions remain before the region is complete. Cesar will stop phoning the player about the Big Smoke's Cash side missions after this mission, as the location to which the 'yay' comes from, has been destroyed. Furthermore, the player can now attain a six-star wanted level (on Ipad version it could be attained in the beginning of game). Completion of the mission also unlocks the Beat the Cock! triathlons in Santa Maria Beach, Los Santos and Fisher's Lagoon, Palomino Creek. Post-mission phone call Carl Johnson: Speak on it. Unknown Caller: This is a friend of yours. I've got some information relating to your brother. Come to my ranch and I'll explain. It's in Tierra Robada, cross the Garver Bridge, head south. Carl Johnson: Who the fuck is this? Unknown Caller: I can't talk right now. Get your ass over here. Carl Johnson: Moms always told me not to talk to strangers. Unknown Caller: And look what happened to the bitch! Now if you want your brother to go to sleep tonight with his tongue intact, get your ass over here! Goodbye. Gallery YayKa-Boom-Boom-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson about to activate the time bomb in the vehicle. IMG_1260.PNG|Carl Johnson about to drive the Tampa into the crack lab. Trivia *Despite being said that the car is wired, the car does not actually behave like a wired car the player would normally encounter when doing missions that include wired cars. The car cannot be armed until reaching the factory and as said below, the car does not have a damage meter. While the timer is counting down after the bomb is armed, the player can destroy the car and the bomb won't go off. *Woozie can be seen in the garage window doing nothing before he enters the room to inform CJ about the factory. *The Tampa has a special number plate 'TIME8OMB' at the rear and at the front "SH37 DEA" which means "SHIT DEA" when translating the 3 and 7 on the plate to Leet. *The mechanic's voice actor, who supplies Carl with the rigged car, also voices many other characters in the game including Wu Zi Mu's assistant. *Jumping from the ramp will give the player a unique stunt jump bonus. If the jump wasn't successful, try again after the mission. The gate will be open. *Once this mission is complete, WCTR News informs that the police "celebrates" the factory's destruction. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_Walkthrough_-_Mission_60_-_Yay_Ka-Boom-Boom_(HD)|Original Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_iPad_Walkthrough_-_Mission_60_-_Yay_Ka-Boom-Boom_(HD)|Mobile Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_Remastered_-_Mission_60_-_Yay_Ka-Boom-Boom_(Xbox_360_PS3)|Remastered Version Navigation }}de:Yay Ka-Boom-Boom es:Yay Ka-Boom-Boom pl:Krak bum-bum Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas